Mix of nations!
by pyrocullengirl
Summary: This story has been through a long road and many twists and turns. it has helped me majorly with my writing skills too. So thank you all for reading itand enjoy the ending! Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

So its about four years after the comet went by and the only people that remained in good contact were Suki, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph, and Zuko.

The story starts off with the few main facts you will need to know;

Katara and Aang are dating.

Sokka and Suki are still dating.

Toph is Toph.

Zuko is a big part of the story.

They are all living in a palace in the Earth Kingdom in the exact middle of the world.

And the group is about to find out something big!!

ages: Katara Aang Toph 17 and Suki Sokka Zuko 19

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

"The sun is beautiful this morning Aang, and I would love to go on this picnic with you." Katara says as she puts on her water tribe robe and walks through the room

"Great!! Now were should we go?"

"How about on Appa, in the air so we know we are alone."

10 minutes later.

"Yip Yip." yelled aang as they had sat cuddled up next to each other. "Oh no, i seem to have forgotten our picnic basket, now what could we do chuckle with our time."

"I am sure we could just skip to desert." she exclaimed in a sexy vioce and began to remove her shirt.

"I'd be more than happy." he said as he removed his shirt.

(I'll leave the rest to the imagination for now-- save the good stuff for later chapters.)

Mean While

Toph awoke in a room that wasnt hers, and she knew why it was.

Zuko sat up and looked at her "I really do love you Toph I am not a lier, you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my entire life, just don't forget that."

"It was one night how do you know that you love me?" Siad Toph as she looked for her cloths. Zuko had already picked them up though and put them on a chair.

"Here." Zuko took the blind girl by the hand and led her to her clothing.

"Thanks."

Toph was confused, she was having feelings for a boy, no a man she used to think of as the enemy not to menchion he is 2 years older than . He has changed so much but how does she know he wont hurt like the first time they slept, will he ever stop going back to Mai. Should she give him a chance.

"Meet me in library after breakfast."

"I'll be there."

Of course Aang and Katara were breakfast because they left around 8 and plan breakfast this morning for 10.

Toph had sat near Katara and Aang, Zuko had sat straight across from Toph and next to him sat Sokka and Suki who were across from Aang and Katara. Momo and Appa, of course sat at the heads of the table, they helped save the world too.

As they ate Katara had noticed that Toph had hardly touched her food and looked sick to her stomach, and that Zuko had been looking up at Toph ever since they sat down. Something fishy was going on and she was going to figure it out.

Suki and Sokka were playing footsies under the table and Aang had his hand on Kataras leg, that was normal but Toph and Zuko is not at all normal...

After they ate Toph went straight to library and waited for Zuko as she began to cry. Before he headed there he went to his room to grab something.

As soon as he walked in the door she stood up and ran over to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong Toph, please stop crying and tell me how to fix whatever's wrong."

Zuko sat toph down and gave her a few minutes to calm down as he held her tight in his strong arms.

"Zuko do you remember how 2 months ago we slept together and then the next morning Mai came to visit and you got back together with her for like 2 weeks and broke up?"

''Yes i do and that will never happen again."

"It better not, but, that wasn't the point of the story."

"Then what was."

"You got me pregnant Zuko."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

Zuko just gave her an aproving hug and kissed her.

"I am so sorry i wasnt there for you."

"It's ok, I still love you."

"I love you too, how are you feeling though, being pregnant and all."

"Sick and tired. Plus I lost my bending this morning."

"How did you get around?"

"I memorized the hallways."

"What if you fell, you can't be so careless, our baby is inside you. I am not gonna leave your side until your bending is back."

"I be fine."

"No arguements."

I need 5 reviews before i repost so please hit that button.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	2. Chapter 2

Alrigthty...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

It was the next morning and Katara just woke. She was laying in Aangs arms and everything felt right with the world. She was just dewep in thaught, she was thinking of how much he had grown, and how much she loved this 117 year old man, altough he did prefer just 17. She thaught back to the night of the play that they had went to see and how hurt he was by what was said, then she thaught of her birthday tommorow and how great it would be to finally be 18. Then she thaught about how was she going to figure out what was going on with Toph and Zuko.

Eventually Aang woke up rubbed his eyes and said "Good Morning my lovely Katara."

"Good morning Aang how did you sleep."

"Wonderful with you sleepin next to me how else would it be, my love."

"Aang will you help me cook breakfast, I am gonna give the cooks the day off?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I am in the mood to cook."

--meanwhile--

"Suki so your saying that toph is pregnant?" asked Sokka all surprised like he knew nothing.

"Yes as I walked passed the library I heard her say it, I wonder who she was talking to."

"It must have been Zuko."

"What?"

"Ok, do you remember how you broke up with me 2 months ago and left for home?"

"Yes, but I came back, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I was really upset and went to talk to Toph but when I found her she was crying we talked for hours. She told me how Zuko and her had slept together and then he left with Mai, without saying goodbye or even sorry." but that wasn't the whole story.

"Ok, wow."

--mean while--

Zuko sat up staring at hi pregnant girlfriend, who was still asleep, thinking of how much of an asshole he was for leaving two months ago. She was so goddamn beautiful, he did not diserve her, She was about two inches shorter then him, she had a well shaped body that any man would die for, her eyes are amazingly prettty they have this sparkle about them that he'd go crazy staring into and her long dark hair was his favorite, it was soft, shiny, and went down to about the middleof her back and her banges always covered left eye.

'oh god am not going to be a good father, kids hate me, and my family is so screwed up what if i ruin the kid' he thaught 'i love toph so effing much though, she will be a good mother, she may act all tough but she is really sweet and loving she just doesnt show it'

Toph's eyes opened.

"Zuko?" Toph asked as she sat up.

"I am right here Toph."

"Did you go to sleep last night?"

"Yep." he lied, he couldn't sleep he was thinking about their baby.

"Ok, then lets go to breakfast."

"ok."

As they were walking Sokka grabbed Tophs arm and Zuko got mad "Let go of her."

"Calm down ijust want to talk to her for minute alone please."

"I'll be fine Zuko, I promise."

"Don't let her out of your sight."

"You got it." Sokka stated, and Zuko stayed were he was and leaned against the wall. Toph and Sokka walked off and went into Sokka and Suki's room.

"How are you and the baby, and does Zuko know it could be mine?"

"No, he would have never let me anywhere neer you again."

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing at all he'll never know because it'll be an earth bender because the baby always takes the mother's bending."

"Have you considered skin color and eye color, he is very smart he'd igure it out."

"Don't worry, he loves me he'd understand because it was his fault for leaving me."

"What about me you think wouldn't want to be a part of it's life, you know I would help if he left you I love you too."

"Yeah what about Suki?"

"I'll break up with her if it's mine,and if Zuko leaves."

They kissed but it was a confused kiss like they love each other and they love the other people just as much.

--meanwhile--

"Hey Aang will you hand me some mint leaves." asked Katara.

"You got it babe."

He handed her the mint leave and then grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, the passion they shared was so amazing it was the most wonderful thing either of them had ever expieranced in their lifes. It was true love, meant to be, love at first sight. Just PURE LOVE.

--meanwhile--

"Zuko, here's Toph." Sokka let go of her hand and Zuko took hold. He and Toph walked for about 20 seconds and toph turned her head covered her mouth and through up all over a vase that was about two feet tall, Zuko held back until she was done then ripped off a piece of his shirt to wipe her mouth, then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen to get her some tea and crackers. "I am sorry Zuko, thankyou."

"No problem Toph dont be sorry, I love you."

"I love you too."

Once they arived at the kitchen Zuko opened the door and set her down in a chair.

"Toph are you ok, you don't look so great?" Asked Aang. At this time Katara, Aang, and Suki were in the kitchen.

She looked at Zuko and he nodded and Toph said, "Guys we have something we need to tell you."

"What?" the three of them said at the same time.

"I-I-I..." she tried to get it out but she couldn't, she thaught it was because Suki was in the room.

"She pregnant." Zuko said with a bit of a smile. "With my baby."

"I knew something was going on between you two." Katara had stated.

"Wow this tea is amazing Zuko."

"I learned from the best tea maker on earth."

"When's that uncle of yours coming to visit us?" asked Aang.

"Soon." he said.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/


	3. Chapter 3

WHO LOVED THE SOZIN'S COMET MOVIE!! I loved it, it had to have been the BEST Avatar Episode Ever made. It ended with the most amazingly passionate kiss the writers of this show have written so far... Oh and if you can't tell I LOVE Katara and Aang as a couple...eeep

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

So after lunch that day Katara and Aang went on a trip to the near by lake named 'Scenic Love' lake because it was the first place they defaeted the firelord alone, I mean it wasn't that officially called that but that was how they knew it.

They arived their took one look and turned to each other. Not as single change in the whole place. They stared at eachother for over a minute and came into a kiss. Aang pulled Katara in close then put his left hand on her backed and then intertwined his fingers in her hair and slowly moved his lips onto hers, It felt as though heaven had fallen to earth and he was in the middle of it with the most beautiful angel god had ever made and she some how belonged in his arms, were Katara was very comfortable.

"Katara you know I love you right?"

"Only if you know I love you." she said with a smile

"Of course I do."

"Aang you know Toph isn't the only one with a bun in the oven."

"Suki's pregnant to?" he said acting like he knew nothing.

"No silly, me."

He kissed her again "I've known for three days." and kissed her again.

"I love you so much Aang."

"I love you too."

--meanwhile--

Zuko left Toph with Sokka so he could ""shop"" and as soon as he was out of site they began to talk.

"What was that kiss about Sokka I am already confused enough how could do this to me, I can't even talk in front of Suki any more."

"Hey I am equally confused, that could be my baby in that stomach of yours, and I can't figure out if I am in love with Suki or You." He then kissed her.

"I knew it." Zuko popped out of nowhere and was blowing fire fire from the tips of his fingers, small but you could feel the heat from 20 feet away.

"Zuko please don't get mad, I made one mistake when you broke my heart, don't blame him."

"I blame myself Toph, I ruinned our relationship. Let me fix it." he put his fire out and picked her up and hugged her, "I love you Toph I can forgive you even if the baby isn't mine."

"Yeah what if she chooses me?" said sokka stupidly.

"Get out." he said as fire shot from his hand right over Sokka's head.

"Sokka please just go." toph said out of fear for Sokka's life. She loved both of them and didn't want a fight.

--meanwhile--

"Aang lets head home know I am getting a bit Sun Burnt." Katara was relaxed just laying in her lovers arms but was sorta red.

"Ok just let me grab our clothes, and we'll be home by dinner."

"Ok."

Once Aang found all of their clothes and they got dressed they hopped on Appa and headed home. They both sat cuddled on Appa's.

"Hey were do you think your going, I was comfortable." katara whined jokingly.

"I wanted to grab something. I'll be right back, don't move an inch."

"Fine." she said witha pouty face.

So he climbed at top of Appa's saddle and grabbed a purified stone out of his bag. He then climbed back downto cuddle up with Katara as he put it in his pocket.

"What did you get?" she asked.

"You'll see later."

--meanwhile--

"Toph I love you and I want you to know that, I am not mad about you sleeping with Sokka because I left you when I shouldn't have, this is my fault, and I hope you can forgive another stupid firelord." Zuko explained in atemps to say sorry.

"I love you too Zuko and I do forgive you, but you have to promise me you're not mad at sokka, we were both really upset and confused that night it is not his fault." Toph told Zuko.

"I forgive him."

"Good."

She touched his face and felt around for his lips with her tumb,once she found them she leaned in for a kiss then he moved his head in the rest of the way. For Toph the kiss sort of said, stay with him he's good for you you love him. For Zuko it was more like a relief to know that she still loved him the same way he loved her.

--meanwhile--

Katara was fast asleep on Appa, and Aang just sat and stared at katara trying to figure out how to get her mother's neclace off her neck, without waking her up, so he could put his atachment on it and propose to her when she wakes up.

He carefully untied the back. He was very slow and gental as he took it off.

"Yes." he said once it was off very quite. He took his stone and molded around her mother's stone, around the edges so you could still see the orginal stone perfectly, it framed her mother's stone.

He out the neclace in his pocket and cuddled with Katara until she woke up.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

\/\/\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/\/\/


	4. Chapter 4

Wow people I didn't think people would respond to my story so well, I thought it was a weird set up myself and I am writing it... I hope their is a book four, and if you watched the movie when it aired on nick you may have noticed how at the end of every commercial break the announcerguy said SEASON Finally and then the screen had made me think other wise,

So vote if you think if they make a book four it should make Book Four Air where aang finds a secret society of airbenders.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Katara woke up and noticed that they were home already but were asleep on Appa, whom had also fallen asleep also. It was around midnight and everyone was asleep. All of a sudden she noticed something...

"Aang wake up my neclace, it's gone." she screamed at him as she wildly shook him to wake up.

"Please, no more flying HogMonkeys in my pants..." He shot up really quick.

"What??"

"Sorry Katara bad dream, whats wrong?"

"My neclace, it's gone." she said with a tear rolling down her face as she put hand were the stone normally hung.

"No worries Katara I have it."

"WHY!?" she said in a 'what the hell' kinda way.

He pulled it out of his pocket, and began to explain, "I gentally took it off your neck last night because I wanted to propose to you tonite, I know your mom's neclace means the world to you, so instead of having you wear only mine I wanted you to have both. I took these stones from different places we've traveled together since we were kids. Like the crystal mines in Ba Sin Sai, and there is one from each of the air tempels we've been to, and one from ground were I took away the loser lord's bending away. I've been collecting them since the first kiss we've shared in the tunnels on our way to Bomi... I started to combine them when i began earth bending with Toph and have been trying to figure out hoto ask you and I had the perfect chance earlier. So ... Will you MARRY me, Katara?"

"Aang, of course I will." she said all astonished, i mean she knew it was comming but the way he did it was amazing, she got to keep her mothers stone and have his.

"Katara I love you more then anything in this world, you have no idea how happy make me." he said in i sorta of jumping up and down yet manly and sweet voice.

"I think I do know because you make even happier, I love you so much, that nothing else matters when we're together, when you kiss me I'm laying on clouds, and when you hold me I know I am safe." She right then took him in and kissed like it would be their last time, even though she knew it wasn't she let his toung message hers and then stopped to say. "I yours."

"And I'm yours."

--meanwhile--

Toph was sleeping next to Zuko, and she was so effing comfy it was like a cloud. She knew she loved him but what would happen if it really was Sokka's baby, would Zuko hate Sokka, she didn't want that. But she made up her mind for now she would be with Zuko. Then she came to thinking 'wow i haven't hit anyone in nearly 2 months, has Zuko made me soft, or is it the fact that my parents now exepted me or is it pregnancy'.

For some reason Zuko's eyes have opened, Toph didn't know because she couldn't see them, it was until he began to move his head twords her that she figured out he was awake.

"Hey sleepy head why are you awake?"

"I had a sudden urge to do this..." He brought their heads close together and began to kiss her, she then kissed him back and opened her mouth alowing him permission to put his toung in in once it was there she took over and he let her, she messaged it for a while the went on to explore his mouth but soon after they broke for air.

"What was that for Zuko?" toph asked sorta refreshed.

"I love you Toph, and have decided to try to get along with Sokka the best I can."

"I love you too, promise you will never firebend at him, no matter what unless he is doing something unspeakably horrible like killing someone."

"I can promise that much I guess."

"Good."

--meanwhile--

"Suki I have to tell you something, that you may hate me for." Sokka told Suki.

"What is it this time Sokka?" She asked kinda worried and mad.

He opened his mouth but words refused to come out when he saw the look on her face, "I..I...I..."

"Sokka please just say what it is you have to say." she was getting fustrated with him.

"Listen I love you alot Suki, and would never want to hurt you, but that night you broke up with me I slept with Toph and it might be my baby."

"Oh my god, Sokka, wow. I can't believe you sometime, you don't think things through, I mean I know I hurt you but you know the consiquences of sleeping with someone. Did you even think about it at all, or did you just do it, I feel so bad for Toph she must be so confused."

"I am sorry Suki."

"No you Idiot, I am not the one here who should be getting apoligies, I still love you, but poor Toph is pregnant and it could be by one of two asshole's kids, Zuko broke her heart and you slept with her mainly because you were upset."

"I love you too Suki, but every time i try to apoligise to her she won't accept it because we were both pretty messed up that night." he said kinda quietly so it didn't seem as though he was throughing the leaving thing in her face.

"We'll get through this." she said as she gave a small kiss on the lips. "Mabee Katara will help us out with finding out who is the father."

"Suki you are so smart I'll talk to her in the morning 'Mwah'." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

--meanwhile--

They were just laying there kissing, still on Appa but now they were on his saddle.

Katara was on top of Aang, he had one hand on her but and the other on intangled in her long, soft, brown hair, she had her arms under his soft head and neck, their legs tangled together in a way that she had her legs under his and his knees were bent up a bit so he wouldn't hurt her. Katara pretty much in controll she told him when to move by moving her self, and Aang loved when she was dominate it was fun.

She then got off of him and brought him to their bed room, she need him really bad.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

tell me if want me to write out the lemon that is about to occur by...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/reviewing\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	5. Chapter 5

MEOW!! /\-/\ I was told to lemonize this chapter so i will, warning I am not that good with lemons, plus I am not good at scenery so try to imagine it the best you can on your own.

EXPECT SPELLING MISTAKES!!

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Once they got to their bedroom Katara sat Aang on the bed and began to strip tease for him.

She began to untie her belt, she took it off and put it around Aang's, then her robe opened and revealed her under garments, they were white but skimpy unlike what she swims in, the top part was barely covering her breasts and the bottoms looked like white bikini bottoms. When she tried to remove her bra Aang stopped her.

"Thats my job." he said in a soothing voice as he stood up and walked over to her.

The moment his skin met hers chills ran through Katara's body, she lifted her arms so that he was able to slide the top over her soft hot skin.

At once both breasts bounced as the fabric was removed, Aang may have seen them before but every time was even more exiting.

He rubbed his thumb over her right nipple as he sucked on the left one, a moment later he licked all the way up to her mouth from her nipple and began to kiss her, he let her tongue take over a massage his, her favorite thing to do was trying to lick the roof of his mouth as they kissed, she didn't know why it was just something that interested her.

She pulled their lips apart and laided him on their bed and removed his belt took off his top then began to rub her hands up his well toned abs and pecks and back down to remove his pant, as they came off she noticed he was already quite hard, this made her grin.

She remove his boxers and took a hold of the prize meant for her and her only. She put her mouth on the tip a began to suck on it as she moved her hands up and down it, he let a moan out with her touch.

"Heads up, Katara." he said in a funny voice as he came in her mouth, she swallowed with a smile on her face.

She then stood up, and slid down her bottoms leaving them both completely naked.

Aang sat up and put his hands on her waist and dragged her towards him. She then sat on his lap so that their chests were touching and proceeded to wrap her legs around him.

As they kissed, their tongues played around, while their bodies rubbed together already beginning to heat up.

Aang picked Katara up and layed her on the bed. He slowly pushed his penis in her woman hood making them both moan in pleasure and almost back out and increased his speed pushing in and out, "Faster!!" Katara screamed.

Aang had no need to be told twice. He went faster and faster in and out until they both hit their high.

Aang pulled out and layed down next to his beautiful pregnant lover and kissed her.

"I love you, so much Katara. Happy Birthday, my older woman."

"I love you too Aang, more than you will ever know."

And they kissed again, and cuddled in each others arms as Aang fell asleep.

(sorry if lemon was not that well written)

--meanwhile--

Toph was fast asleep and Zuko was just laying awake holding her. He had one arm under her head like a pillow and she had one under his head and they each had one hand on the others waist. Being able to hold her made him feel on top of the world knowing she was safe.

He didn't tell her at first but he really did love her. Some times when she wasn't around him he felt empty, he knew exactly what was missing it was her. That was why he came back after leaving with Mai, he figured it out by kissing another girl, it didn't feel the same at all.

Toph was his true love he knew that, what he had trouble figuring out was, if he was her true love, or if she could ever love him after what an ass he was.

"I love you Toph." he said in a quiet whisper as he lightly played with her silky soft long hair.

"Shut up stupid I am trying to sleep!" Toph said with a smile, as he listened with a frown. "By the way, Zuko, I love you too." She said with a sleepy but sweet voice and lightly kissed him and cuddled closer and put one of her legs in between his and the other over his top leg.

They then slowly fell back asleep.

--meanwhile--

Sokka was sitting in a chair beside his and Suki's bed waiting for Suki to get back from the kitchen with their beer when he heard a knock at the door.

It was Katara. She was dressed in a night time robe and slippers, her hair was messy and but she needed to tell him her news.

"Hey you why are you still up." Sokka asked the girl standing at his door motioning her to come in.

She did, she stole his seat put her feet on the bed, but he didn't care because he had other stuff on his mind.

"Where's Suki?" she asked.

"Beer run."

"Oh." she said not so surprised. "Sokka can I talk to you."

"Yes, little sister, what is it, what's going on." he asked as though he were 10 million miles away.

"What's your issue Sokka, if you are even home in there."

"Issues should be my new middle name, but you came here so tell me what's going on."

"Well Sokka I'm pregnant, and I'm engaged."

"Where is he I am gonna kill him!!" he was now right there and was ready to find and kill Aang.

"Slow down Sokka I love him." she said as she stood up.

"I don't care, he's dead, your only 18."

"Oh Sokka you remembered!" She jumped and hugged him.

"Of course I did. Your gift is under my bed." he said in lighter tone considering it was her birthday, he'd wait to yell at Aang.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

\/\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/\/

She pulled it out and it was beautifully wrapped with a card that said 'love sokka and suki'.

"I'll wait for the morning to open it so Aang can help me."

"Ok Suki will want to see you open it as well." Sokka stated.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, every one please under stand I make a lot of spelling errors in my story.

Plus I want to explain the ages thing... In the series I never really caught were it said all the ages so I put the ages were it would fit my stories. so if some one would point out where the series verifies ages of characters besides aang.

Also if it seems i am not trying to relate it to the story, I am. It is a fan fic so it is really something of the way i would like the series to go, and the whole toph attitude change is something that is logical, my story takes place 4 years in the future, a lot can change in 4 years, believe me i know.

Any way the story goes on.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

The morning finally came and Sokka got absolutely no sleep thinking about Toph and what kind of father he may be. He knew he wasn't ready to be a father but he thought he would be a good one, he loved little babies.

He thought Toph would be an amazing mom, she would love her kids no matter what and except them for who they are, she learned from the life she had as a kid.

So when the sun came out he knew there would be no sleeping after that, so he went off to his favorite place in the world, THE KITCHEN.

His stomach was sorta a black hole, he was never to full to eat. He went and grabbed some bacon, his new favorite food and fried it up when he began to here a girl hurling her guts out just out side the door. He went to look.

"Toph are you ok, why are you walking with out a guide, you could have been hurt." Sokka asked as he picked her up and brought her to the bathroom.

"Sorry sir Sokka king of all things meat I didn't want to... oh god put me down i'm gonna puke. to much movement." so he set her down tied her hair up and waited for her to finish.

Once it was over he brought her to the bathroom and began to wash her up.

"Thanks Sokka, I am sorry for being so rude." toph stated as she hugged him.

"No problamo, I miss the rude remarks." sokka said as toph giggled.

She kissed his on the cheek and hugged him tighter as did he. She was so confused it felt right to be with both of them.

Once they got up Sokka carried her back to her bed room set her in bed next to Zuko and waited for her to fall asleep again, he then went on the other side to wake up the sleeping fire lord.

"Zuko." shake, "Zuko." shake, eyes open, "Zuko I found toph in the hall way with morning sickness all over the place, i want to go clean it will you stay awake with her incase it happens again."

"Ok, whatever, thanks." a sleepy Zuko.

As sokka walked out the door he siad "Ok, whatever, welcome." make fun of a now very mad Zuko.

--meanwhile--

Aang woke up refreshed, to find Katara fast asleep next to him and decided to leave her there so he could make her breakfast in bed for a good start to her birthday.

He walked through the kitchen door noticing something he never saw before, SOKKA CLEANING!!

"Hey Sokka whats the freakishness for you never clean?" Aang asked.

"Toph through up and I am cleaning it." Sokka looked up, "YOU!! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!! You got my baby sister pregnant!" He picked him up by his shirt.

Aang blasted Sokka's hands off his with a ball of air and backed up."We are getting married Sokka I love her with all my heart please understand that and don't be mad. I will take care of her with all I have in me, she is my everything."

It was the look in Aang's eyes that kept Sokka from strangling him.

"Well If I could trust anyone to make Katara happy its you so congrats." but he said that because he knew he no right judging them after what he did with Toph.

Aang was surprised he gave in so easy, he knew something had to be wrong. But he just went on making Katara breakfast, he then walked back to bring it to her.

--meanwhile--

Zuko was sitting in the chair right next to their bed on Toph's side, when Sokka walked in with a tray of herbal tea and salted crackers.

"Here I thought Toph might need these when she gets up, It will help the morning sickness die down a bit." Sokka set them on a small table next to Zuko and left.

"Thankyou." Zuko said in a quiet voice.

-ten minutes later same room-

Toph shot up out of bed and ran for the bucket by the side of the door. Zuko ran to her side and waited to see if there was something she wanted.

But she just laid in his arms as they sat beside the bucket.

"Would you like crackers or tea, to calm your stomach down a bit." he asked.

"Tea please, if I eat anything I will puke it up." she answered in a weak voice.

So he got it for her from the table, heated it a bit, and handed it to her.

"That feel better, Toph." Zuko asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Mabee just one more kiss."

So despite the fact she just though up, kissed her on her lips really quick, he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen so she could attempt to eat.

--meanwhile--

Sokka brought his bacon back to his and Suki's room to find Suki getting dressed.

"Want some bacon, beautiful?" Sokka asked.

"Sure."

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

My story has yet to be anywhere near finished

\/\/\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/\/


	7. Chapter 7

So peoples I am having a horrible day so don't be surprised if this chapter is longer than all the others... writing is my escape.

Aang,Toph17

Katara18

Sokka,Suki19

Zuko20(Iskippedhisb-day)

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Katara's birthday was amazing she got so much amazing stuff, and loved it all. But, the best part had to be all the time she had spent with Aang. He was such a romantic, he started with breakfast in bed, then she wasn't aloud to walk anywhere he gave her piggy back rides and carried her bridal style everywhere she wanted to go (she went easy on him), then when they went in to the library he covered it in rose petals and candles (Katara's favorite fantasy), then made out the rest of the day. Yup, the awesomeness of a really cheesy guy.

--meanwhile--

It was a week later and as usual Sokka woke up to wait for Toph to run to the door of her room hand over mouth trying to holding in what was trying to come out (because Zuko had to take care of Fire Nation business for the three more weeks and could only visit on week ends, this means sokka was her little helper), but the difference this time was that she succeeded.

"Sokka, I need to go to the kitchen for some tea, please, maybe I am starting to get over morning sickness early, or extremely luckilythis morning." She smiled, because even though she couldn't she knew he was right there, she could depend on that. (Suki was also gone for 2 weeks on warrior business)

"Hey!! We should go gamble!" they both began to laugh as they walked to the kitchen.

Sokka sat Toph down as he went to make them some mint tea, with other relaxing herbs in it to calm her stomach. Once both of their glasses were empty he made some breakfast and more tea. Toph was sooooo effing hungry she ate everything off her plate and then tried to pick off Sokka's but his plate was already empty too.

--nighttime--

They sat in the library cuddled up on a single person chair as Sokka had his strong arms around Toph's body in sorta sitting hug position her legs wrapped around him, comfy like all was right with the world including them.

"Toph do you want to go to your room its getting late, you need rest." Sokka asked.

"Sure, MyLittleHelperBoy. " she said with a smile leaned back a bit and punched his arm showing how comfortable she was around him.

"Hey." he said trying not to sound offended.

"Thats how I show affection."

He kissed her, held her lips to his for atleast a minute, that felt like a second to her one that she didn't want to end, ever.

"Sokka..." she was speachless, he noticed her cute little blushing.

"That's how I show Love."

She kissed him this time and they made out for a really long time.

--meanwhile--

Aang and Katara had been talking about baby names for about three hours while lying in bed and Aang had his heart set on Akio for a boy and KaSumi for a girl. Katara liked the names but wanted to think about more than those two names.

So they still had alot to think of before the baby comes but for a little while Aang just wants to enjoy that pregnant glow in his lover's face.

Sometimes Katara wonder what kind of person their kid would grow up to be, would it save the world one day, would it look like her or Aang, would it have her abilties along with Aang's. She had never heard of an inter-bender marrige.

"Katara do you know how pretty the mother of my child is?"

"I think you might have to tell me just how pretty she is Aang." Katara stated with Sarcasm. (SOKKA"S LITTLE SISTER hello sarcasm is in her blood)

"Well she has these eyes that could be used as weapons, because they could get anyone to do anything thats how stunningly beautiful they are." he said in a bragging sorta way.

"Tell me more, please." she said in suductive voice, as she got closer to him.

"Well she has the softest hair I've ever felt in my life, Its like silk, that never loses its feel." he said in his sexy avatar voice.

They kissed.

--meanwhile--

He picked Toph up still in the same position they were in siting, except they were kissing and he was standing and walking and holding her ass to support her.

He had no trouble of course because he was unbelievably strong.

As he carried her she noticed a certain area in his pants getting harder, but just kept on kissing him.

When they got to the guest room (they went here because anywhere else would have reminded the other of Zuko or Suki),Sokka laid Toph down gently on the bed, and stopped kissing.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" Toph asked a little annoyed that she couldn't tell where he was as she stood up. "SOKKA!!"

"I am right here. I am sorry about that Toph you are just so beautiful, I am confusing you again aren't I." he said thinking she was mad.

"Sokka, stop be so careful. If I wanted you to stop I would have stopped you my self. Sokka I am not confused anymore, I want you, I love you, and you have to be the father of my baby because I lost my bending right after I slept with you and the way Katara explained it to me it happens right then and there I lied to Zuko. Sokka its yours It has to be." with that last sentence she sat down began to cry for the first time ever in front of Sokka.

This whole thing gave Sokka a big shock mainly the crying. He just sat down next to her and held her. He had no idea what to say I mean it is finally sinking in he is going to be a father and Toph picked him, she wanted him and he loved her but he hasn't made up his mind he couldn't tell her that what was he going to say.

"Toph I am going to bring you to your room now and we can talk in the Morning." he told her as he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Sokka could we stay here together, I don't want to be alone tonite, please Sokka even if you haven't made up your mind I just need someone with me." she said still crying.

Sokka thought 'what can she read minds or something.'

"Of course Toph, you know I would do anything for you." Sokka said still confused by his own thoughts.

She pulled him down with ease and he sat. She pushed him into a laying position and she layed down next to him cuddled next to him close, her head sat on his chest and cried herself to sleep.

Sokka however had alot on his mind and couldn't sleep so he just held the what he just discovered to be fragile girl close to him and let his thaughts consume his mind.

--the next morning--

Sokka wakes up around 5am so he can get changed quick and be back when Toph wakes up to bring her tea and crackers for her morning sickness when he finds this on his desk...

_'Dear Sokka,_

_I need you to know that I love you before you read the rest of this letter, no matter what I really do.  
Here it goes... Sokka I am breaking up with you I cant be with you anymore, I know that you love  
me it just won't work out any more. Toph needs you right now alot more than I do and frankly I am  
no sure I need you at all right know, I am slowly falling out of romantic feelings for you, we are  
just not meant to be right now. So please go and be a father to your baby and a good boyfriend to  
Toph because she really does love you and I can tell you love her. I will be home in a week and if  
you aren't moved out of the room I will move out, no jokes._

_love,  
Suki_

_p.s. i know its yours...'_

Sokka's back hit the wall with a loud thump and he slowly slid to the ground. 'I guess my mind was made up for me' he thought. 'I do love Toph more than i ever thought i could love someone. She is so god damn beautiful, I can't believe I made her cry last night how stupid...' he sat there for about an hour and fell asleep.

--meanwhile--

"Sokka?!" Toph screamed about ready to hurl. "SOKKA?!"

She stood up and began to roam the very large building. She had no idea where she was and was beginning to scared. She finally came up to a room and lucky her it was the bathroom she felt her way to the toilet and began to puke up all that was in her stomach.

She felt really weak after it was through and just fainted, she hit her on the floor so hard it broke skin as she began to bleed.

Aang who just woke up and walked in and noticed the pregnant girl laying on the floor that was bleeding and rushed over to her. He quickly picked her head up and drew some water from the sink to heal her with once he was done he checked on the baby, it was fine thank godbut toph wasn't in good shape she was still not awake from her faint.

He carried her up to Katara, and set her in the bed and asked Katara to stay with her so he could go find Sokka.

As soon as he walked out the door Toph began to wake up.

"Sokka you forgot me." she said weakly.

"What do you mean I'm Katara."

Tears began to flow. "Sokka left me by myself and I needed him."

Katara hugged Toph, "Shhh its ok you have me now I'll help you, Aang went to go find him.

"NO! I don't want to see him, he hates me and our baby."

"Wait, yours as in YOU AND SOKKA!"

"Yes Katara."

"HOW!"

"I think you know how."

At that Instant Sokka came running in.

"TOPH!! I am soooo sorry, I am so stupid, I can't believe I fell asleep, ARE YOU OK, IS THE BABY OK?" He yelled as he took her into a hug.

"I don't know." she replied with a very upset voice.

"Aang told me it was perfectly fine Toph how ever is gonna need more healing." Katara asured them. Aang then came running in the room.

"Toph your awake good." Aang stated.

"Sokka you idiot, how could you leave her alone, she could have tripped and lost your baby, dumb ass." Katara said with worry for Toph and anger for Sokka.

"I know, I am soooo, sorry Toph." He held her tighter, "Could you ever forgive me."

"Of course you big meanie. Just don't leave me ever again." She then hugged him tighter.

--later on that day--

(SOKKA LOVES TO CUDDLE)

Toph and Sokka were sitting cuddled in a chair in the guest room that night and Sokka still felt so effing horrible about what happened that morning, he could get the fact that he might of lost her out of his mind. But When Toph spoke it felt so much better.

"Sokka, I am sorry." Toph was thinking of something too.

"For what I am the jerk here for being so stupid."

"Sokka." she said annoyed. "I forgave you. You were tired, you get up early for me every morning, and I was the one who should have stayed in bed."

"Toph that was not your fault."

"I was the one who upset you last night, I should have never said all that, I may have meant it but it could have waited." She told him with a bit of hope.

"Listen to me right now Toph, I love you more than anything on earth and same goes for the little bump(bumpbaby littlehardtosee). Toph I am no longer confused, either. Suki and I are broken up and I want you, i love you and I sould have figured that out last night."

"Sokka..." Speachless again.

But she knew what to do this time she kissed him with alot of affection. She was trying to say I love you too with out words, life is more powerful when filled with meaningful actions not words...

\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/\/


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guess wha, today is another really suckish day for me so have fun reading...

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

(if any one is wondering Toph didn't go with Zuko because she wanted to stay with Sokka and she told Zuko she hates peace making events)

Sokka was very much enjoying this kiss when he realized something... he stopped kissing her.

"Wait," he said in almost a whisper, "you never said you would brake up with Zuko." surprisingly he actually sounded kinda mad, "You still want to be with him don't you?" there it elevated to a bit of a yell.

"Sokka, whats wrong with you?" She was actually mad now too because she had no idea what the hell his problem was.

"Toph, how could you, you want Zuko too don't you?"

"Are you drunk??"

"NO!! I just never heard you say you didn't want Zuko."

"IT WAS IMPLIED!"she shouted as she grabbed his hand and said, "Sokka lets calm down a minute before anything harsh is said, ok."

"Fine."

"Now, I will brake it off with hot head if you promise to be by my side when I do it. Sokka, I realized I could never love someone who would knowingly break my heart and then try to make it up to me by telling me how beautiful I am and then say I love you when for some reason he couldn't say that when he first slept with me, No way is that possible he had to go run off with Mai first, whose to say he wouldn't do it again. But the whole point of this is that I don't think I ever really loved him, I just think I wanted to because he was my first. But I know I love you Sokka, you make me feel like I am loved, you make me feel safe not only in the way that I won't get hurt physically, but as well as mentally. I LOVE..."

She happened to be cut off by the feeling of pair of arms on embracing her, she had to just surrender to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him as tight as she possibly could and whispered, "I love you Sokka, dont forget it again or I may have to hurt you..."

He let go and did thatwhole puppy dog face, which made Toph burst out laughing, He then said "I love you, too, my Toph."

"Ok my Sokka."

She felt it was time to kiss him, her irrational, sexy, sarcastic, lovable little Sokka.

--meanwhile--

"So Katara, what gossip did you hear today?" Aang asked hoping it was something BIG.

"Oh nothing just that SOKKA is the father of TOPH'S BABY!!" Katara exclaimed.

"NO WAY, REALLY!" he asked.

"YES."

"HOW!?"

"Aang I think you know how."

"Your right I do." he stated in a 'i think your right' kinda british accent tone, and rubbed his chin with his index finger.

Katara burst out laughing because he look so stupid yet surprizingly cute. And of course the cute sound of Katara's laugh made Aang laugh too.

As soon as they calmed down a bit Aang Brushed his hand along Katara's cheek and Katara leaned in a bit and Aang took the bait and kissed her, with love, passion, and an unworthy feeling, because he knew he would never be worthy of something so BEAUTIFUL!

--meanwhile--

Toph and Sokka were down to thier underwear, and Toph laid on top of Sokka as they kissed. At first she tried to keep her weigt off him, but Sokka pulled her down, because he could take it she didn't need to work so hard. Her where in sorta kneeling position, her hands were under his head, and his where on the small of her back, their chest were touching the heat was powerful.

Toph then pulled awayfor a second and whispered in his ear "Take off my top." and proceed to start kissing him again.

Sokka didn't need to be told twice. He took a hold of the part of it in the back that the bandages ended, and unraveled it.

Once he was done he carefully flipped Toph over knelt over her with out putting a singel ounce of weight on her and released her from the kiss as he marvelled at the beauty he just released. The first time they did it it lasted like a minute he never got the chance to take it all in.

"Wow Toph, I know this doesn't matter to you but you are so effing beautiful." He said as he began to squeeze/massage her breasts. They were not the biggest in the world but they were just as amazing, Sokka loved his knew toys!!

But unfortunately at that moment they heard the door open. Sokka hopped off toph carefully and turned around to see who it was.

And it was...

"Zuko!" Sokka screamed with horror, having no idea what was to happen next.

But at first Zuko didn't see Toph all he could see were legs because she pulled the cover over the rest of her. "Sorry didn't mean to disturb you and Suki. Just need to know were Toph is, any ideas considerring you are supose to be with her?"

"He is." Toph said as she uncovered her face only and sat up.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, YOU WHORE." Zuko screamed.

Those words made Sokka very, "Toph get out of here I don't want you to get hurt." he led her to the door told her to stay there and gave her her shirt, went back over to Zuko so he could set something straight.

"She NEVER loved YOU, and If you EVER call her a whore again in your life, I will take my knife that Katara gave me for my birthday and put it to good use inbetween you legs, GOT IT." he said in a low angry voice,(think back to before katara forgave zuko on the show she told him that if he hurt Aang she would end his destiny it sounded alot like that).

"You think so tough, you think you can protect your little whore."

"You just wait, one day you will wake up with out balls."

Zuko just looked at him with a cocky smile. Which made Sokka punch him so hard he fell into the back of the night stand.

Sokka ran out picked up Toph (in a hug sorta way with her legs wrapped around his waist) and walked carefully down the hall with her like nothing happened. But Zuko however could not. He shot out a ball of fire at the wall next to the two but he made it too powerful. It hit the wall, then shot out and the sides of them both.

Sokka was horribly burt, much worse then Toph, but payed no attention to his pain, he was more consumed in the fact that his pregnant girl friend was just burt near her stomach.

He ran as fast as he could up to Aang and Katara's room, he made in up there purely on adrenaline.

Once they arrived there all Sokka could say was "Save them." before he collapsed to the ground holding his side.

Toph, Aang respected his wishes and checked on Toph and the baby first, they would both be fine, Toph just had a small burn on her side just below her breast, the fabric help pretect the skin because it was so heavy.

Sokka was wearing no clothes so his burns were 20x worse and he would let aang work on him because he didn't believe Toph was ok, so Aang knock him out with a special water bending move that wouldn't hurt him.

He healed him as much as he could but the best he could do was reform the skin but it left a scar about the size of frying pan on his back and side. Aang bandaged it up and went back to Toph to bandage her up, Sokka sprung and yelled "TOPH!!" at the top of his lungs.

"I am right here Sokka, calm down you are gonna hurt yourself." she said as she sat down next to him and gently hugged him.

(I was ganna kill off Sokka but i love him sooo much, and remember lots of big twists and turns (suki coming home next chap))

\/\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/\/\/


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the thing my loyal readers(if i have any left), I went on an unexpected vacation this summer and I didn't have time to write, I read a few just didn't write, REALLY SORRY.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

A few days have passed now and Toph had just got the sting to wear away, but Sokka on the other hand is still very very sore, he had been ordered to bed rest by doctor Aang, they hired a live-in nurse to take care of him because he refused to have Toph even get him a glass of water sitting on the table next to him or even be out of his site blind and can't bend remember.

This was beginning to bug Toph because she couldn't even pee, with out someone in the room with her.

But she really did love him alot though, and spending all this time with him was actually kinda nice. They talked most of the time, sometimes they just cuddled. She really did feel safe with him.

"Sokka?" She said as she ran her fingers through his hair while laying on the bed with her lover. Toph had something on her mind.

"Yes, what is?" He asked,he could here a question in her voice, this sometimes scared him.

"I have changed alot in the last four years, haven't I?"

'shit' he thought, 'this just like one of those does this dress make my but look big questions isn't it.'

"Well, I think you've changed a bit, but that is what time does to a person."

Toph was holding in a laugh. "Wow, a wise reply from Mr.Sarcasm himself. I love you snoozles."

"I like it better when my name is Sokka." he told her with a smile on his face.

"Fine," she said with a sarcastic tone, "I love you, Sokka."

"I love you, too." He told her as he put one hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her, Toph felt Sokka's tounge begging her's for entrence so she let it in and soon won the battle for dominance, he slip his arm around her waist, she took that as her signal to move her arms around him neck, he pulled her waist towards his, she put one of her ontop of his.

This went on for about god knows how long and when the need for air became too great they seperated.

"God, Toph you are really amazing." he told as he rest his forehead on hers.

"Enjoy it well you can lover, soon our little bump is gonna be to big for a kiss like that one, altough I am sure we could find a way." She said with a big grin.

--meanwhile--

"Zuko, what the hell am I suppose to do, you fucking could have killed a pregnant woman, whom by the way could be carrying your child. I already am having a hard tiime getting the world to be in peace. If I tell the world the firelord, has done this, you put yet another bad name for the fire nation. If you do that it will disrupt the peace. Asshole." Aang yelled at Zuko, as they sit in a room with Zuko in cuffs binding him so he couldn't bend.

"I know I am the biggest asshole on earth, I don't care what happens to me." zuko said said looking down towards the floor.

"Stop acting all selfrightous, I am going to have to take away your bending, it is the only way i can punish you without the world noticing. Asshole"

"Whatever."

"I don't get you at all, anymore."

So Aang did it.

--meanwhile--

Toph was in Sokka and Suki's old room waiting for Sokka to gather his things so they could move into a different room, one that could be big enough for the two of them and the baby. Toph told he didn't have to move in with her yet, but he figured since they spent every night together anyway they might as well live together.

Plus, he felt if they were together and having a baby they should be living together. Oh and he got used to sleeping with his arms around her waist, cuddled up to her back, watching her smile as he fell asleep right after her. Yea you could say he was in love.

Toph may have acted as if she was totally against living with him, but she was actaully reliefed he wanted to be with her all the time.

"Sokka?" Toph asked all puzzled. "Why did the door just make an open and closed noise?"

"Huh?" Sokka's back had been turned to the door as she asked him this so he turned around and there stood Suki.

"Hi, guys." Suki stated feeling kinda awkward.

"Suki?" Toph asked in a very surprized tone, kinda worried of what might happen. "Sokka, will you help me for a second."

No response.

"Sokka?"-frantic- She was having a pregnant woman hormonal thing, she thought he left with Suki and left her there.

"Sorry Toph I am right here." he told her,bringing her into a hug, as Suki just watched from the door way.

The funny thing was she wasn't jealous of Toph because she had Sokka, Suki being very kind hearted was actually glad Sokka was there for the woman he got pregnant.

"So Suki what brings you home, this early." Sokka asked.

"Well Aang sent me a hawk to tell me you and Toph were injured, no big details so I came back to check in, to see if my little niece or nephew was ok." She said with a fake smile on her face, in reality she came home to be home and talk to Katara about her upcoming wedding.

"Well the baby is fine, and so is Toph thank god, but I had some major burns that Aang took care of for me."

"How did this happen?"

"Zuko." Toph said with her head hanging down, "I should have more careful. It was all my fault, I should have never done what I did with him."

"Toph please don't blame this on yourself, it was my mouth that got us into this."

"Fill me in, later, right now I need to unpack, I'll send the rest to your room, where ever you are staying." Suki told the two, she did want to get stuck in a conversation she wasn't involved in.

"Actually I can send my nurse to pick it up."

"Whatever, suits you."

So Sokka and Toph begin the walk to their new room as Toph began to hold her stomach and land on her kneees doubling over in pain...

\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/


	10. Chapter 10

start the story...

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Sokka began to freak out and yelled for Suki to find Aang. He then proceeded to rub Toph's back and ask her what was wrong.

"It hurts Sokka really bad, make it stop." She said holding her stomach hoping the baby was ok.

"Everything will be ok Toph, I promise." He said putting his arms around her hoping to god he wasn't lying.

Aang came running down followed by Suki and Katara.

Aang laid Toph on her back and placed his hands on her stomach with water around them, and went to work.

"You have been stressing yourself out to much Toph, and if don't begin to relax you muscles are gonna react wrong to the baby, You are now also on bed rest till further notice. If you don't relax you are going to lose the baby."Aang told her with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Sokka I am gonna need a few minutes alone with you after we put her in bed."

"Ok but some one has to stay with her." Sokka said picking her up.

"Sokka, don't leave me please." a weary girl asked him putting her arms around his neck, and snuggling up to him.

"Toph, Aang needs to talk to him, but I can stay with you. If thats alright." Katara offered.

"Yeah me too." Suki added.

"Fine."

--outside toph and sokka's room 10 minutes later--

"So what is it, what do you need to tell me."

"Well first off I took away Zuko's bending, but I can't put him in jail or take away his title, because that would upset the balance. I also have him under house arrest until further notice." Aang was a bit scared to tell him all this but it had to be done.

"Stupid fire lord and world balance. But there is nothing you could have done, you handled it nicely." Sokka told him, "May I go stay with her now."

"Of course but there is one last thing, make sure nothing stresses her because if her bp rises it won't be good for her or the baby."

"Got it." he replied walking into the room.

Katara and Suki left Sokka alone with her, know that was a big scare for the both of them and they probably just wanted eachother. They were right.

When the door closed Sokka ran over to Toph and hugged her tight and began to feel tears fall down his face. "I love you Toph."

"I love you too Sokka." she replied as she to began to cry and hugged him tight.

"I'd never forgive myself if anything ever happened to either of you."

"Sokka, don't say that please, it makes me worry about you."

"Oh god don't worry, no stress remember." sokka said in a stern voice.

She pulled away, and began to laugh, "God, I really do love you, Sokka." She dry his teardrop covered face with her fingers, then kissed his cheek.

Sokka smiled a bit, their faces were so close together, all he had to do was lean in a bit, and there he was.

He kissed herput on arm around her waist and the other on the back of her head.

She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

This all lead up to her being really really relaxed. (to those who don't get it i mean sex.)

--meanwhile--

"Katara, we need a vacation." Aang said as he flopped on the bed next to his lover, putting his arms around her waist.

"I know but we are gonna have to wait till her baby is born because she is having so many troubles." Katara shot down his hopes and dreams unknowingly.

"I know."he told her with a said expression on his face. "It is horrible, what she is going through."

"Well at least we are all here to help."

"Yep." he replied with a smile.

"Do you mind if I check on our baby?" he asked in a different tone.

"Go ahead."

He grabbed some water and started to look.

"Do you want to know the sex, or not." He asked, exited.

"Sure but I want to guess first."

"Ok go ahead."

"It's a girl."

"Cheater."

"How can I cheat I have no bending dumbie."

"Tu-Shay."

She stuck her tounge out a him and stated, "Now kiss me you Fool." with a sexy voice, in a playful way.

"I wouldn't wat it any other way, babe." He said with his usual goofy grin.

He dropped the water pulled her up gently and kissed her. Deep and passionate, very loving.

--meanwhile--

Sokka and Toph were holding eachother now, sitting in a chair her legs and arms completely wrapped around him, and one of his arms playing with her hairthe other rubbing her back. Her head rested on his shoulder as his did with hers.

"Do you have any idea how good you look in my shirt?" he asked. You see as they where getting redressed, Toph only put on one of his shirts and a pair of under wear. He only put on A a pair of boxers.

"No, beacause I am blind, but I do know how you feel without a shirt on." She told a she lifted her head to kiss him.

She loved how it felt to touch him. Feel his muscles, touch his soft skin, she loved him.

He never thought a girl could pulll off the whole i stole your shirt thing. But Toph had just the perfect legs to do it.

Heck She was perfect.

And he was the lucky one to have her.

\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/


	11. Chapter 11

ok this is gonna skip a lot...

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--O--0--O--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--

5 months later Toph is 8 months pregnant, Katara is about 7 and a half.

Aang and Katara had the wedding.

And right now they have two very pregnant first time mothers.

The weird thing is you think Toph would be the one complaining and everything but to everyones surprize that was Katara. I mean she wasn't mean to anyone she just was having alot of back and foot pain and everyone knew it. Toph was more enjoying the fact she had another human being inside her.

Both Sokka and Aang took really good care of their girls.

Toph was always sitting around reading a book that tells you everything that happens each day during the pregnancy, well if you could call a servent reading you a book reading a book. She enjoyed knowing what was happenning at every moment.

One day she yelled "SOKKA" and he came running thinking something was wrong, she said "Did you know that our baby is growing it's ears as we speak." He just smiled and kissed her forehead.

Once the morning sickness was gone she became more and interested in the little living thing with in her, she would play music for it, talk to it and even have Sokka kiss it.

The first time it kicked she and Sokka had been kissing. All Sokka had to say was, "Wow that kid takes after it's mom."

Right now Toph and Sokka are just cuddling, as toph sleeps soundly, listening to Sokka's heart beat.

Sokka was not sleeping, however because as the baby became closer and closer to being born, it became morec and more real. Thaughts of what kind of father would be, worries he would screw up and thaught of finally giving Toph her bethrothal ring he carved months ago. He had avoided giving it to her for 3 months now because of fear of rejection. He thaught she might not be ready for that type of commitment yet.

But if he didn't do it before the baby was born he never would. He'd get consumed up in the baby and Toph not thinking of committing himself to the one he loved.

He had to do it tonite.

He kissed toph lightly on her cheek a few times, this made her smile in her sleep, but not wake up. So he began to kiss her neck lightly, she moaned, he began to nibble on her ear, she smiled evn deeper waking up.

"What is it, snoozles?" she had been calling him that alot lately, it was becoming more of a pet name now.

"I have something I need to ask you." Sokka said avoiding the actual question untill the location of the box in his pocket became apparent.

"Yes, what's the question?" She became more interested as he began to climb out of bed. "And were do you think you are going?"

"Ok, i am on one knee Toph." she knew what that meant and she sat up. "And I would be the most happy guy on this earth, if you would agree to marry me."

"Sokka, I...I...I...Yes." As she found his face and brought it up to hers, so she could kiss it as he slipped the ring on her finger, the earth nation way.

"Toph, thankyou." Sokka said, almost crying.

"No, Sokka, Thankyou." Toph said in tears. This made Sokka acctually cry.

--meanwhile--

"Katara, are you ok, you haven't talked in an hour." Asked Aang. Katara usually always had something to say.

They were cuddling for hour now and she was quiet the whole time. "I am just really comfy."

"Good, me too."

"Aang, I am sorry for being such a bother lately I just am so tired and in pain all the time. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Katara, you can be as mean to me as you need to while that baby is in you, I understand that you must have suchpain carrying the wait of the baby, you body is not used to an extra life in it."

"I knowbut still.."

"Katara no worries."

"Ok."

She kissed him with a deep passion, and this got aang excited.

--meanwhile--

Zuko was sitting in a room in his fire nation palace, think of Toph and the baby.

He thaught of what kind of father he would be, and if it was his.

He needed to know if it was. For weeks now he had been looking for a skilled scientest who would be ble to figure it out he had to know. And he found one and he was going to go to them and find out, he needed to know.

He had sent them all numorous letters of appoligee and had only recieved 3 I forgive yous back, the 1 who had not responded was Toph's she couldn't forgive him and most likely never would, she watched the pain Sokka had went through because of this, mental and physical, she hated that, and he had almost killed her lover and child the two things that mattered most in the world to her.

He had hoped that she could forgive him if the baby was his.

You see that is how he would get to her...

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

\/\/\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/\/\/


	12. Chapter 12

Wow I haven't seen you people in a while, well actually I have never actually seen you before, but you get the point.

...we will see what happens!

Zuko had found an eel hound and was going too meet the scientist at an inn 3 miles away from the house that all his old friends live.

The ride was long, it was totally different then riding Appa. No where no rest, you had to alway sit straight up, he was so anxious to get there he had stayed on it for 18 hours the time it took to get there. He got off his back was stiff and he couldn't straigthenhim legs completely so when he got off he fell to the ground next to the steps into the inn. A tall man stood over him and offered him a hand. Little did he know that this man was Sokka on his way to his honeymoon.

"Sokka, what are YOU doing here." Zuko sneered as he brushed himself off.

"None of your business." Sokka scolded. "The better question would be what are you doing in the earth nation, you are aloud no where near Toph?" Sokka said in a matter of a fact kinda tone.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it? What if the little whore wants to see me."

"Like I told you one morning your gonna wake up with out balls, and all because you can't keep your mouth shut about my wife. You are so lucky I was so worried about Toph that day because I was having dreams of murdering you for three months. You Dumb BASTARD, you could have killed my wife and baby." Sokka vented at Zuko, whom was still at one word in the near beginning of the sentence, 'WIFE'?

"WIFE? When did that happen?" Zuko asked all confused.

"The wedding was yesterday, We are staying the night here for our honeymoon." Sokka covered his mouth.

"She's here!! Where!?" Zuko exclaimed like an abandoned puppy.

Sokka pushed him on the ground. "You say even one word to her, look at her or in anyway upset or hurt her I will KILL your sorry ass,GOT IT." he had a look of jealousy, love and hatred in his eyes, a very deadly combination.

"Yeah whatever I came here to see a scientist who claims to be able to able to determine the father of a baby before it's born, so i will have to see. I know your just dying to know too."

Sokka froze. He did what! Well it didn't matter because Toph says it is his so it has to be.

"Don't waste your time Zuko it's mine." He said in a confident tone.

"There is no way to know. We had sex with her one night apart, i read up on it and sperm lives in the system for 3 days. I cold still be mine."

Sokka's eyes grew cold. "Who ever the biological father is doesn't matter you will have nothing to do with it, the child will be mine and Toph's. You are a horible person, and would make an even worse father."

These words didn't even faze Zuko. "Well it is not up to you, if it is mine I will take Toph and the baby away to the palace."

"HA! Like she would EVER agree to that, dumb ass." Sokka yelled. "And as if I would EVER let it happen, she is MY WIFE, shit stain!"

They heard a small chuckle from behind them, "Sokka, you know that cracks me up every time say that." Toph walk past Zuko as if he had never existed. "Are you ever coming up to the bedroom, Snoozles, or do I have to drag you up there myself." Said a very pregnant woman in a seductive tone.

"That's alright babe I am ready to come up stairs." Sokka told her. "Head up. I need to take care of one last thing first." Zuko stared.

"Ok." Said Toph walking over to the stairs, and as she got there she stopped. "Don't leave me waiting too long." She told him suductively.

"I promise I won't" Toph walked up the stairs. Sokka turned to Zuko. "We are staying in 32, come by tomorrow, if Toph agrees to the test fine, but either way they are both mine."

Zuko smile evilly and walked off to meet the scientist as Sokka went up stairs to his woman.

* * *

Katara and Aang went to visit the Southern water tribe for a few days and get married like Toph and Sokka had done yesterday in the same place.

Unfortunately Gran-gran was unable to stand long enough to do the ceremony so Hakoda was going to do it. Hakoda was proud that his daughter was about to marry the avatar her first love, but at the same time disappointed that they were already having a child.

But he was mostly proud, the Avatar was always like a son to him, Aang had started to call him dad four years ago, as soon as the war ended which was kinda odd, because that was how he found out they were dating. Hakoda was the closest thing Aang had to a father next to Monk Kiatso. Dad just somehow seemed appropriate.

Aang and Katara are now standing at the alter sayin their vows.

Aang:  
Katara, you are my everything. If I didn't have you, I don't think I would be sane. You gat me through all my bad time and were with me through the good. I love you so much. I may not have told you then but but when your beautiful tanned face was right above mine that day you found me, is the exactmoment I knew I loved you. Baby you were always my forever girl. You and I were always ment to be -wipes the tears from Katara's eyes- we always knew it too. I remeber, I could never forget, the time we first kissed if we couldeven call it that, 'The cave of two lovers' it was true, all we had to do was trust in love, and we did. The second time, however, was no where near like the first, the first wasmore a faint brush of the lips, the second time I was trying to say goodbye, but that kiss was deep, the third time was in the middle of that play, quick and hasty. But the forth time had to have been the best. This time you kissed me, that was the kiss that bonnded us for life and we knew it, it was full of passion and love, and relief. Katara I promise to protect you, care for you, be with you and only you and Love you with ALL my heart for my whole life. -wipes away more tears- You are the most beautiful person I have ever met it my whole life.

Katara:  
I love you, Aang. You are my world. I feel so safe when I am with you. You are the single most caring, gental, loving, and amazing person I have ever metin my entire life...

--to be continued--

Why stop there, you ask?? tune in to find out!!


	13. Author's note 1

So my fans I figure since reviews have not been coming in I have no more fans of the story.

I have been having a hard time updating it anyway so I will put it on hold until I feel I am ready to start it up again.

I needmorereviews before I decide to repost. Sorry if you have been a loyal fan tothis story and have read it... I have no reason to believe anyone has been reading it because I haven't gotton any reviews.

And believe me I am not 'the pot calling the kettle black' because I read alot of stories and review every story each chapter, I always have.

So when no reviews I either think, A) no one is intrested int the storie so noone reviewed, or B) no one took the time to read it.

I have already done this one story, but my story 'One Boy, One Girl' will be updated every week if not every two weeks.

So if you want another post which I will have written by 10-27 then tell me.

\/\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/\/


	14. Author's note 2

WOW..... Thankyou soo much for the support. The whole reason I posted that authors note was because I wanted to see how many supporters I had before well the end to my story....... I have it all written but the thing I am having the hard time with is the birth scenefor the new moms and fathers. The fianally to this story will be combined into two very long chapters.

Chapter thirteen will reveal;  
-the father of Toph's baby  
-one birth scene  
-a tragedy  
-A reviews chioce for chapter thirteen

Chapter fourteen is a secret however.

The issue with all of this is thebirth scenes if someone will write me two good birth scenes I will credit them as part owner of the story. They will get spoilers from me in order to write the scene and possibly if i am completely in love with their work we can work together in the future!!!!!!     ^_^

So any offers will be responded to and I will give a virtual cookie to anyone who does reply.....^_^


	15. Chapter 13 Finally part 1

Sorry for the long wait my good readers, but I had 2 really horrible things happen within ny family in the past month and was spending time with people I hadn't seen in many moons....... So thanks to all who are keeping loyal.

p.s. in superstition there is no floor in any hotel #ed 13, but i do hope all you people who stay 14th floor you are just gonna die one story faster than you expected when u jump/ are pushed out the window

* * *

Katara:  
I love you, Aang. You are my world. I feel so safe when I am with you. You are the single most caring, gental, loving, and amazing person I have ever met in my entire life.......  
I may not have realized it then but I was in love with you when you said in a low faint voice, trying to trick me, 'will you go penguin sledding with me' then hoped straight up, and I loved appa as soon as he sneezed on sokka..... when you we kissed in that cave i was sure i loved you but was afraid to say it, the second time it gave me this happy, yet said feeling, i knew it was your way to say goodbye, words were way too painful, the third time I was sorry for the dumb way I reacted to something I really wanted, that forth time was the first time I had ever kissed you, but the odd thing was it took no courage because i wasn't afraid it felt right. And just in case it was not clear to you or any one else -aang wipes katara's eyes as his begin to wet- I love you Aang I always did and I always will, no matter what happens.

Then Hakoda began to speach. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may....." he was way to late they had already began to kiss and the beginning of the statemnet and he had just realized it. He smiled. Two happy kids in one week and two grandchildren in the next two months what else could he ask for.

But then Katara pulled away from aang and screamed from pain. Aang looked down and saw the water on the ground. He picked Katara up and ran her to the nearest healing station as the crowd began to panic.......(ha ha i tricked you I put the exciting thing here....mwahahahahahahahahah)

* * *

It was the day after the run in with Zuko, and Sokka had forgotton all about it. Until he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be, it's only ten o'clock who is up at this hour?" Toph whined. Sokka laughed.

"I don't know normal people." he said answering the door. "Never mind I take that back, ZUko is no where near normal." He said looking at Zuko. "I need to take care of this babe I will be right back."

"Just don't waste to much of your time on scum bags like him." She said in a cheery tone as if she were tell a friend to have a good time.

Sokka walked out the door and asked him, "So what time does he want to meet us??"

"In exactly an hour." he responded. "So Toph has agreed to do it?"

"No, I remember saying you had to convince her."

Zuko just slapped his own forehead. Sokka opened the door walked in and left Zuko to let him self in.

Sokka went straight over to toph and held her hand. "Toph, Zuko would like to ask you a question, but if you don't want to hear it I can kick him out right now."

"All right fine, but if it takes him more than 5 minutes he is out of here." Then she began to whisper in Sokka's ear.

"Speak." Sokka told Zuko, "You have 5 minutes."

"All right. Toph I found A doctor/scientist that can determine the father of the baby." Zuko said in a pround tone.

"It belongs to Sokka numb nuts, I found a way to determine myself." Toph sneered at him.

"How can you I read up on it, the second you become pregnant you lose bending for the duration of the pregnancy. But you had sex with us with in 24 hours and Sperm lives in the system for 3 days."

"Well I still don't get what your point is, but proceed."

"If it is not mine I will leave you alone but if it is, I will keep it." He wagered.

"No way. I don't care who the father is me and Sokka are keeping it."

"Fine...." He thought for a moment. "If it turns out to be mine I get to be involved in it's life."

Toph just sat there.

Sokka began to whisper in her ear "What do you want to do?"

"I want to know."

He kisser her cheek, "Allright babe we will get through this no matter what."

"So if that is a yes, follow me."

* * *

Back at the wedding.....or the panic after the wedding.

Katara was in labor and and the baby was minutes away from becoming a new member of the family. Katara was in that moment where the hurt is so bad it has to be all Aang's fault because he got her pregnant, she had no say in it at all. He wanted this.

"God why did you get me pregnant?!? I am so FUCKING -laborpain- Mad at you, you, you, ASSFACE." Katara yelled almost crushing Aangs hand.

Aang payed no attention to his pain, he was too consumed in Katara's. "I know I am so sorry."

"YOU SHOULD BE!!!!!"

"I am an idiot."

At that moment the two healers, and the doctor all said, "PUSH!!!" So she did.

It took a few pushes but soon the baby was out and being washed, Katara was still in pain but alot less of it.

"I am sorry for what I was saying baby, I wasn't really thinking."

Aang chuckled softly. "Don't be, I knew you didn't mean it, your father warned me that it might happen. But it is all over know and we have a beautiful little........................."

* * *

They had arrived to the scientest a while a go and he had already finished the procedure and was over looking the results.

"So who's is it, who's the father." Zuko begged for an answer, as Toph and Sokka sat paciently waiting and cuddling in thier seats placed right next to one an others.

"Well it is actually kinda odd." He stated as they all became interested. "It seems, you both are, twins. Sokka fathers one and Zuko the other."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

So here it is part one to my finally.....


	16. Chapter 14 Finally part 2!

"What! That can't be Aang would have picked up twins, are you on drugs old man. And there is no way that i am carrying _his_baby." She glared at Zuko, tears in her eyes, but still pretty scary. "I hate you Zuko, you set this up, didn't you, I- Aahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out of no where.

Sokka rushed over to his pregnant wife, he jumped away before when she began the rant at Zuko. "Are you guys ok?"

"DOES- AHhHhHh- Look like it?" She gestured toward the puddle of water on the floor.

"OH god you're in labor!" Sokka picked her up, adrenaline rush major, and set her on the bed in the room. The scientist rushed over, along with Zuko, and began the delivery.

* * *

".........................Girl." He smiled down at his lovely little gift in his arm. A gift given to him by God, and Katara. And his assistance...

"My turn!" Katara said jokingly holding out her arms readyto hold their little gift. Aang handed Katara the little wrapped-up baby.

"I wonder what her name is, we never really did agree?" Aang said looking at the baby as if it was written somewhere.

Katara softly laughed at this. "Aang, I think you should name her."

"I don't know, you did all the hard stuff." He smiled.

"You right." She giggled, she never could pretend to sound mad. She kind of went serious in thought for a second and whispered, "Kya, after my mom."

Aang bent down to kiss her forehead, "That's a lovely name Katara. Our little Kya." He smiled sweetly. "You must be tired Katara, do you want to rest in here or at our tent?"

"Can we stay here for tonite, the tent is kinda cramped in our temporary tent for a crib. Will you stay too?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

"You are not taking my little girl from me Zuko! And Aang will sooo, be on our side!" Toph yelled at Zuko as Sokka brought the twins out to be cleaned. "Ursa and Yue are sisters, TWIN sisters they belong together. They belong with me. If you wanted any say in Ursa's life you wouldn't have left me in the first place. But you know what I am glad that you did because I have the man of my dreams waiting outside the door waiting for me to stop screaming at you. If you don't leave I will tell the world of your attack on Sokka and you will never see her because you will be in jail, for endangering my babies! Bastard."

"Not with out Ursa." He said calmly.

"Then you will stand in that spot forever because she is not going any where near you. You are not her father."

"The hell I am not!"

"For all I know this was I set up, you have no proof, no second opinion!" She was so annoyed she just got up. Wrong choice. It really hurt. She walk slowly to the nearest chair.

"You are not starting with that again are you?"

"Well I think it's true! Sokka come back please I don't like being alone with him."

Sokka came right in, happily. He had a hold of Ursa and Yue.

Toph held out her hands to take them.

Sokka, the idea guy,had an idea. PING. "Supervised visitation. Zuko can come visit when ever as long as ME AND TOPH are there the whole time."

"That's good Sokka." Toph smiled then turned to Zuko. "What do you say? Supervised or none at all?"

"Fuck it, supervised, but when she is old enough to think for herself she chooses."

"Settled, at 10 years she can choose to live with whoever, you are Zuko to her until then. Sokka is her dad, both of my girls have the same dad, unless Ursa says different."

"Do I get to hold her?"

"Are you gonna run?"

"No, and if I do Aang can kill me."

And as soon as Ursa was in his arms, she fell fast asleep and smiled her first little sleepy smile.

* * *

Suki is on her way home. Kyoshi Island. She was happy there, very happy. She never thought attending an ex's wedding would be so...so relieving. But, somehow it was.

Sh loved Sokka, he was the only boy she ever hugged in the way she let his hug her, the only boy she ever kissed, the only person she ever thought of making love too. She was kinda glad that they never did have sex, she always wanted to wait for marriage, Sokka was fine with that.

Why did she break up with him the first time? Thats easy, she was confused. She was starting to think of him as a brother, how could you date a brother? But as soon as she left she missed him and came back as soon as she could. The second time she did beause she saw them kissing in the library, and she saw he loved her, she was the only thing restianing him.

So here She was Kyoshi, back with her warriors and her family.

Happy with Haru.............

(she met up with him after Aang and katara's wedding and his villiage is only a two hour travel, but lately they stay together alot. There, suki's happy, are you all???")

* * *

I hope you all like the end to my story, I know it is a short end but it was all I could come up with, i have major writers block lately.

Oh and if anyone reads my story one boy one girl i am deleting it becaue it is going nowhere


End file.
